Namimori Gakuen
by Kouhaiii
Summary: AU - Namimori Gakuen – an elite school full of elite pupils, teaching future bosses to success his parents company – mafia related or not. One day, at the beginning of the semester a rumor turned up that the very Vongola Decimo just arrived at Namimori. The whole school is in tumult. Who is it and how will he be! And is it true that he is looking for his own subordinate!
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: _**_AU - Namimori Gakuen – a elite school full of elite pupils, teaching future bosses to success his parents company – mafia related or not. One day, at the beginning of the semester a rumor turned up that the very Vongola Decimo just arrived at Namimori. The whole school is in tumult. Who is it and how will he be?! And is it true that he is looking for his own subordinate?!_

**_Warnings: _**_English is not my mother language. Grammar and Spelling mistakes! OoC _

_Enjoy ! :D _

* * *

><p><em><span>Day O <span>_

_Namimori Airport_

5:56am

He stepped out of the plain, looking up to the sky. So this was Japan. It was warm and cloudless. He smiled. He shoved his suit case with him and passed the control systems. It didn't last long then he was outside of the airport, breathing in Japanese air. "Finally!"

_At Namimori Gakuen_

It was 7:95am, most of the school's students already arrived. They bid goodbye to their escort and walked to the school ground. Saying 'good morning' to their friends and entered together the school building. At the front gate there stood a few members of the discipline committee who made sure that every student arrives on time.

Namimori Gakuen was a elite school for future bosses and successor. A private school only rich people could effort or whose who got a scholarship. But these were only students who hadn't a rich background. Namimori Gakuen was a famous school where even the most famous company bosses visited and made it to huge success. It's well renowned.

"Ne, ne, did you hear?" a student said to his friend as they passed the school gate. "I heard a conversation from my dad. It seems that a very important person came to Namimori." "Yeah, I heard about it. Guess, who? The succession of Vongola – Vongola Decimo!" "You're kidding!" "No kidding! I also heard that he should enroll this school!" "Oh my god. THAT Vongola? The most famous and successful mafia organization? I don't believe it."

The two boys shattered about it and while they talked other students caught that up.

"Hey, pal. You heard? Vongola Decimo is coming!"

"Did you hear? The successor of Vongola will come to this school!"

The rumor was spread fast around the school so soon everyone heard of it. Even the black haired and carefree student with a scholarship heard of it who didn't care for rumors.

"Yo, what's up?" He waved his silver haired friend and sat down next to him. "Did you hear? The-" "Of course I heard about it, baseball idiot!" the silver haired student grunted. Said baseball idiot was called Yamamoto Takeshi. His family had a chain of Japanese restaurants, specialized and famous for their sushi. They were quite rich but not rich enough to effort Namimori effortless. So Yamamoto Takeshi was a scholarship student. Yamamoto was also known for his passion baseball. He was still a first year, but he already got into the regular players at the baseball team at Namimori Gakuen! He loves baseball.

His friend next to him was called Gokudera Hayato. His father ran a company which produces weapons all over the world, you could say. They made everything. Guns, knives, swords, even dynamite, Gokudera's hobby horse. Gokudera didn't get along well with his father, with his family in general but he still had to attend this school.

"Tch. He will just be another arrogant guy who thinks he's the best," Gokudera said and shrugged his shoulders. "Ma, maybe he's nice," Yamamoto claimed. Gokudera laughed sarcastically. "As if. He'll be the successor of Vongola, you hear? Vongola. It's the most influential and successes mafia organization over the world. There's no way that he is _nice_."

_Somewhere else, 8:02am_

He sneezed as he put the cravat of his new uniform on. He sniffed. "Someone's talking about me," he murmured and fixed his beige blazer. "I heard that at your new school the rumor is spread the Vongola Decimo had arrived Namimori," a red haired man who stood behind him said.

He frowned. "Oh? That's… quick." He laughed and turned around. "And? How does is look?" He posed in his new uniform, making the red haired man chuckle. "Ridiculous. No hurry, school begins in… 27 minutes."

_Namimori Gakuen, 8:29am_

The class 1-A had already gathered in the class room, still waiting for the teacher to arrive. Suddenly the door opened. A tall man in a black suit and a black fedora entered the room. He walked to the desk in front of the class and put his folders and things on it. "Quiet and sit," he said in a strict and deep voice. He glanced at the students and narrowed his eyes, scrutinized each students in seconds.

"Because of Iwakama-Sensei's pregnancy I will be your new home room teacher. My name is Reborn. For you Reborn-Sensei," the teacher said and smirked. "And I also want to introduce you your new classmate."

A few students gasped, they began to whisper. Reborn heard exactly what they were talking about. "Could that be-" "No way, that he's going to be in the first class!" "Who? Who?" "The most influential mafia organization!"

Reborn cleared his throat. "Be quiet, or," Reborn said, letting out a murderous aura. The students shivered, feeling the killing aura around his new teacher. Reborn smirked as he saw the fear in his students' eyes. "Come in," he said loud and clearly.

The door opened and every student held their breath. They expected a tall manly and muscular boy who seemed so mature and radiate power and strength; after all it could be the Vongola Decimo! But as a small boy, at least five foot four inches! He had fluffy looking, gravity defying brown hair, large brown eyes and a nervous smile on his lips. He was nothing like a mafia boss! The expectation of the students fell off. "That's not him," someone whispered. "There's no way."

Yamamoto just laughed it off. He didn't expect much, not just like the other students. But he also didn't really think that he could be the mafia boss. He looked at Gokudera with a bright grin and got a "Tch" as a response. "What a loser," Gokudera hissed.

"Introduce yourself," Reborn ordered and smirked at the students' reaction. It was very amusing because he thought that they'd react like this. The new student smiled and bowed in front of them. "M-my name's S-Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'm new in Namimori and hope that we'll get along! Nice to meet you!" He bowed again, but now more hectically and nervously.

The black haired boy on the last row of the class laughed. "He seems nice," Yamamoto said to Gokudera. "He's just a loser. He won't make it."

Sawada Tsunayoshi clenched his bag against his body and suddenly got kicked on his back. He shrugged and stumbled forward. "Re-," he wanted to protest as he looked behind.

Yamamoto observed it. The teacher wouldn't mind kicking his students, huh? It felt like that Sawada wanted to say something but he decided not to and walked to the free three seats further from Yamamoto's seat. The black haired boy looked at the smaller boy and tilted his head.

But he couldn't wonder further because Reborn started the class. First he asked his students to recap the lessons in the first half of the school year.

During class they noticed that Reborn was a devil. He was a Spartan, you could tell at once. Each wrong answer would be punished with chalk on your forehead and disturbing lesson with talk was a no-go. If the students were disobeying a murderous aura appeared again with an evil smirk presuming that something devilish would happen. No student tried to disobey him ever again.

The lesson ended and break was on. The students could be relief as Reborn-Sensei left the class room. This teacher was horrifying. Yamamoto scratched his head and looked to the new students who was really quiet during lesson.

"C'mon, Gokudera, let's go to the new student!" he said after poking his best friends. Gokudera glared at him. "Why should I?" He got up and left the classroom. "Aw, wait, Gokudera!" Yamamoto said and stood up. He glanced at Sawada Tsunayoshi but decided to chase his best friend.

Meanwhile just a few students, most of them female, gathered around the brunet. "Welcome to our class, Sawada-kun," a blonde said and smiled sweetly at him. Tsunayoshi smiled. "T-thanks." "My name is Sasagawa Kyoko! This is my friend Hana." The black haired girl with wavy long hair rolled her eyes. "Hello, nice to meet you! I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Tsuna said. "We know, you said it before," Hana said and sounded annoyed. Tsuna shrugged. "Oh… yeah…"

…

"Ne, could it be that you are disappointed?" Yamamoto bit in his onigiri as he looked at his Italian friend. Gokudera shot him an annoyed glare. "Why should I be disappointed, idiot?!" But the other male just laughed his insult of. He was used to his friend's every insult he had for him. "Well, maybe because you also excepted the rumored Vongola boss, didn't you? And now we good another boy!" he said. Gokudera 'tch'ed but he knew that Yamamoto was right. He really excepted a mafia boss and not a wimpy boy! It was so annoying. Gokudera sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever."

He ate his bento box and stared through the lattice fence. A crowd was there making a ruckus about something. Then he saw a raven haired boy walking towards them. Gokudera rolled his eyes. "Oh. Hibari's at it again," Yamamoto said.

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyouya was the leader of the disciplinary committee. He was a violent, pitiless school member who loved Namimori more than anything. He loved the peace in his beloved town so he hated all which disturbed the peace of Namimori. He hated disobeying people and who made the town less peaceful. He was known as the strongest student in Namimori Gakuen and the strongest male in Namimori. He was feared by the students and even Namimori's citizens. Hibari Kyouya also hated crowding. He was rather alone and hated it then to many people gathered on one point. Everyone who disturbed the peace and the rules of Namimori Gakuen would meet his deadly tonfas. They would be bitten to death. He was annoyed as he heard about the rumor. He didn't come along a lot with it. He didn't care. But it was annoying that every student spread that stupid rumor, making a tumult out of it. He bit every student to death as they whispered about it. And maybe… deep inside his hidden heart he wished for an opponent he could really fight against. The small herbivores were no matches for him. He could easily beat them. And hearing the rumors he might have gotten his hopes up for a real opponent.<p>

School began and Hibari Kyouya walked through the corridor. He knew that the school got a new student but he didn't care for that wimp. He didn't make any research of this herbivore. He just knew that the rumor was heard that Vongola Decimo would be at this school. He stopped at class 1-A and looked through the door window, seeing the new teacher – he didn't talk much to him, no, he didn't even talked to him yet – and a small boy in front of the class. The new student. He looked timid and … herbivorous as every other herbivore. Hibari 'tch'ed and walked away. Not a real opponent.

He went to the reception room there he had his office and sat down to his chair sighing at the papers on his mahogany desk. He looked through a few folders as a folder of the new student caught his attention. He flipped it open and saw the filled school form with a photo on a paper clip. He looked at the picture and narrowed his eyes. He looked at the written words. The handwriting was sloppy and messy. It hurt his eyes to read it. Sawada Tsunayoshi. He came right from Italy. He was 16 years old, a year younger than him. But still an herbivore. Nothing special about him. He put the folder back.

Until break he sat and worked on his desk. He heard the bell and got up. Hibari had to make his rounds in order to make sure that no one was disturbing the peace of Namimori Gakuen. He walked through the corridor and saw a crowd outside. What?

Hibari decided to pay them a visit.

* * *

><p>As expected from Hibari Kyouya he beat the shit out of the students who gathered to bully someone. Yamamoto tilted his head. "He always had a violent way," he said and laughed a bit. Gokudera just stared and looked at the prefect. He didn't notice that Yamamoto glanced at him with quite a serious face. He noticed that Gokudera looked sometimes in thought at Hibari. What was it? Yamamoto couldn't understand this look on his face when he saw Hibari. Did something happen? He always felt a strange feeling in his stomach. It was unpleasant.<p>

"Gokudera." He grabbed his wrist out of reflex and met the green eyes of Gokudera who looked at him in confuse. "What? Don't grab me so suddenly!" Gokudera slapped his hand away. Yamamoto laughed. "Sorry, sorry. I think we should head back. You've finished, haven't you?" He smiled at his best friend who sighed annoyed and packed his things. "You're so annoying." He got up but waited for Yamamoto. The black haired boy appreciated it and walked with him back to his class.

As they entered the door the new student was gone. Yamamoto raised his eyebrow. "Oi, Yamamoto!" A dark brown haired boy shouted. "Were you out eating again?" The baseball fan nodded. "You should've seen it! It was hilarious! As the new student wanted to walk out with his bento he dripped over his very _own_ feet and fell and spilled his whole bento content over the floor!" The boy still laughed. Yamamoto just smiled but he felt a bit sorry for the boy. He seemed really clumsy. Gokudera rolled his eyes and sat down.

The school bell rang and everyone stepped to their seats as Reborn-Sensei entered the room. But Sawada wasn't there yet. Everyone whispered and looked at the empty seat as the door at the back opened. Sawada stood there, a bit breathless. Suddenly a chalk was thrown at Sawada. He shrugged and it hit him right in the middle of his forehead. "You're late," Reborn said and smirked devilish. Sawada winced in pain. "Ouch…but," he mumbled unclearly. And then no one was supposed to hear it, but Yamamoto could catch the phrase; "it's actually your fault." Yamamoto looked at Sawada as he walked to his seat. And then Reborn-Sensei began his class.

_At Vongola Mansion_

He got back home and sighed. His 'new' teacher was as tyrannical as ever. He loosed his tie and sat down at his comfy couch and leaned back. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down. It was his first day. He couldn't expect much.

It was kind of funny to his classmates' disappointment as they saw him. He knew that the rumor was spread around the school but as they saw him they shoved him as 'not the Vongola Decimo'. He could hear their expectation cracked. He laughed a bit and heard footsteps.

"Who was school?" The red haired man from the morning stood in front of him.

"Aw… it was a disaster. The first thing I did in break was fell over my feet and spill my bento content over the floor," he resumed and laughed. The adult sighed. "What should I do with you?" "Becoming my right-hand?"

The man smirked. "Don't be stupid. I'm the right-hand of your brother. You should find yourself a suitable right-hand." "Mou… but I don't know how to! And … brother is away anyway. He won't come back." His voice turned bitter. The man patted the brown fluffy hair. "He will. Trust him."

"… I would, G., I would if I could."

"You have much to learn, Tsunayoshi." G. stopped for a while. "Tsunayoshi-sama. I'm sorry."

Tsunayoshi smiled and shrugged his head. "No, call me Tsuna. Please." G. grinned and snapped his fingers on Tsuna's forehead. "Now, don't you have homework to do?" Tsunayoshi widened his eyes. "Now?" "As I know Reborn, he gives you a lot to work on." Tsuna moaned. "You're right. I'm going…" He sighed and got up. He moved to the door before he stopped.

He turned around.

"If he doesn't come back, will you join me as a right-hand?" Tsuna looked at the older man. G. glanced back and smirked. "Not in a hundred year, you brat."

Tsuna laughed.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the chapter.<p>

_**Please leave a review! :D **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the lovely reviews :3 I was really happy to read them. _

_I'll try to fix my grammar problems and so but for now I beg you to bear with it for a while! . _

**_CloudStarSnow18 & Freir & DragonClaw827 & Natsu Yuuki:_**_Thanks ~ I'm glad you liked it! _

**_SilverWhiteDragon:_**_( first typed Demon xD Sorry :'D ) I like Yamamoto and Gokudera, too. Maybe they will end up together. Maybe not ? Haha :D _

**_Annoying Review 1&2: _**_You're so sweet, thanks for this long review. I didn't expect that! I was really happy. We will see how the story ends up or continue. I have many ideas in mind but I don't know if they are … logic or for this story. Well, I'm always up for suggestions and new ideas so I could see if I can make it work out __J__So feel free to share them with me xD ( if I might be out of ideas or inspirations –lol- xD ) _

**_Renato Chaos:_**_Oh, thanks, I didn't see it. It's more a typo because I wanted to type 7:59am and not 7:95am . Thanks for reminding! :)_

_And please beat me. I do not know why I titled the first chapter as Day Zero. Please, I don't know… what was I thinking?! Gosh. I'm stupid._

* * *

><p><em><span>Day 1<span>_

_At Namimori Gakuen_

Like yesterday the students walked through the school gate, shattering about stuff like books, hobbies or the economy. Some of them exchanged homework and shared information. It was rather rare that students got late. First most of them are from a top-notched family and second the disciplinary committee paid attention that every late student got his deserved punishment for being late. In the last few months not a single student was late or just in time. Of course it made the school's director very proud of his students; even the student could be proud, somehow.

But of course all record must be broken some day.

There was a certain new student who didn't get up right on time and the driver had to drive dangerously fast to arrive at the elite school. It was 8:28am, in two minute class started.

The said student fell of his car surprising the disciplinary committee members. The brunet rolled over the floor, entering the school ground and got on his clumsy feet. But he was not safe. He grabbed his bag and pressed it on his body and sprinted towards the school building, almost stumbled over his own feet again. He threw his street shoes in his locket and slipped into his slippers and ran through the corridor.

It was 8:29:59am as he entered the class room, panting and sweating heavily. The students of the class 1-A looked at him, stunned. He was… almost late. He was the first student in months to be _almost_ late! The students began to shatter and to look almost in disgust at him.

"That was really just enough." The brunet would recognize this voice everywhere. A cold shiver ran down his spine and looked at the front door where Reborn stood and smirked at him.

Tsunayoshi still panted and walked to his seat, ignoring the glare of his classmates. He sat down and packed his things out, put them on the desk. That was… so awkward.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto had arrived punctual at 8am, half an hour before school started. The school expected them to be this early. Sometimes he also had a hard time to be on time but he always managed to be there at least fifteen minutes before school started. He never saw or heard of a student being late. Just today he witnessed it on his own. He noticed that the new student wasn't there yet and wondered if he would come. It was practically already 8:30am as Sawada Tsunayoshi entered the classroom; one second later Reborn passed the door at the front.<p>

Yamamoto looked at the new student. He looked a bit pale and out of breath – he knew that he would be punished if he were late. But then he noticed a glance to the teacher Yamamoto couldn't tell what it could mean. He tilted his head and observed the student. But nothing seemed off.

"What are you looking at, Yamamoto Takeshi?"

Reborn stood in front of him. Yamamoto shrugged. He didn't notice his teacher at all. He looked up and grinned. "Sorry, the weather seems nice today!" Reborn scrutinized him and snorted. "Take out your homework and read it out loud."

Yamamoto paled and laughed nervously. "Ahaha…. I don't know if it's right, you know, Reborn-Sensei?" "Try it." Reborn turned around to go back to the teacher desk. Yamamoto gulped as suddenly a crumpled paper landed on his desk. Yamamoto raised his eyebrows and looked around. No one seemed to throw it to him. He blinked confused and opened the paper. He frowned. Was it… it was the solution of the homework. What? "Yamamoto Takeshi, I'm waiting." Reborn turned to the class and looked to Yamamoto. Yamamoto stood up and yeah, accidently read out loud the right solution of the homework he got from somewhere. He was in a hurry and didn't think about it.

_Shit, I read it out loud,_ Yamamoto thought. Reborn snorted. "That's right. Okay…" His eyes wandered around the class and smirked devilish, walked through the class to stop in front of Sawada. "So. Where is your homework?" Reborn asked and bent down to the fidgeting and blushing student. "I- I f-forgot," he mumbled, making his teacher smirk. "Oh, you forgot?"

Reborn glared at Sawada. "Out. And you will have detention today. Come see me after school." Reborn turned around.

Everyone felt that there would be much more punishment for him. Poor Sawada.

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna, frowning. Could it be…?

* * *

><p>"What's up?" Gokudera stood in front of Yamamoto's desk and glared at him. "You got the homework right and now you're spacing out. What is wrong? Was the fish yesterday bad?"<p>

The black haired man looked at his best friend and laughed. "Haha, nonsense, our sushi is always good!" he grinned and got a 'tch' from Gokudera. Yamamoto got up and looked at Sawada. "Maybe we should talk to him now," he suggested and Gokudera glared at him. "You can, but I won't." He turned around and went out of the class.

Yamamoto scratched his head and looked at Sawada. He just had a thought; it didn't mean that his assumption was right. So he turned away and followed Gokudera. As he reached him he put an arm around his shoulders. "Wait for me, Gokudera!" he said and grinned brightly. Gokudera gave him an annoyed glare and shoved his arm off of his shoulders. "Don't do this ever again!" the silver haired boy said. "Maa, don't be like this! We're friends!" Gokudera rolled his eyes.

"So what do you mean? About the rumor yesterday." Yamamoto looked at him and smiled. "Rumors are rumors. They just get excited for nothing," the other said. Yamamoto laughed.

* * *

><p>"So," Reborn finished writing something on the board and turned to his class.<p>

"Now I want you to tell me one really successful and famous organization. Which organization do you know?" He leaned against his desk, facing his students. He folded his arms in front of his chest and looked at his students.

A dirty blond haired boy raised his hands. "Yukimura." The said student got up and grinned. "I think we could all agree on Vongola, the mafia organization." He looked at Reborn who couldn't suppress a smirk. "So, Vongola, huh? What _is _Vongola?" He looked interested at him.

Yukimura shrugged his shoulders. "A mafia organization." "You said so before. What is so… special about them? I mean there are many other mafia organizations than Vongola. Why do specifically tell me Vongola?" Reborn stared at the student. "Well… they have big success and influence in politics and everything. They are powerful. Strong. Most of the people look up to them," Yukimura answered.

"But isn't it a _mafia_ organization? Aren't they suppose to do… bad things? Sawada Tsunayoshi, what do you think?" Reborn pushed himself off of his desk and walked a few steps to the side to look into Sawada's eyes.

Yamamoto looked at the new student, noticing that the brunet paled. It seemed that he grinded his teeth before he answered nervously. "Uh… b-because… eh…" "Stand up," Reborn told him and Sawada sighed and did was he was told.

He looked at Reborn and clenched his hands in his black school pants. "V-Vongola is not a mafia organization we used to know… eh… they are special because… eh… they used to known as a organization in order to protect the … eh… people in their hometown."

The black haired boy narrowed his eyes. Sawada and Reborn stared at each other and he got a feeling… that there was something important between them. An atmosphere built up and … it was a strange feeling. But only Yamamoto seemed to notice it. He frowned. He saw Reborn nodded and Sawada sat down.

"Okay… how many successors of mafia organization have I in my classroom? Raise your hand."

A few hands were raised in the air. Gokudera refused to raise his hand so he just stared at the roof. "I want _all _hands in the air," Reborn said in a coldly murderous tone. Gokudera snorted and unwillingly he raised his hands. Yamamoto grinned and looked to Reborn, noticing that Reborn glanced at…

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Sawada glanced back and looked at the students who raise their hands. "Okay." Reborn returned to the board.

* * *

><p>After baseball training Yamamoto went to the open washbasins ( AN: I really don't know how they are called. The washbasin outside for the sportsmen where they always drink of or put their head under the tap… ya know? XD ) as he Sawada Tsunayoshi sitting in front of it. "Oh, hello, Sawada-kun," Yamamoto said and smiled. The smaller shrugged and looked at the black haired boy. "Oh… oh…eh… y-you're… Yamamoto-kun, right?" "Yes, that's right. Yamamoto's okay," he said still smiling. Sawada smiled. "Oh. Okay. Eh…you c-can just call me Tsuna." Yamamoto looked at him and then nodded. "Is something wrong?" He looked at Tsuna's leg and saw it bleeding.

"Oh, what happened?" Yamamoto kneed down to him. Tsuna shrugged. "Oh it's nothing. I just… fell. I'm a bit clumsy." Tsuna laughed shyly. Well, Yamamoto noticed that. He always tripped over nothing. But he could also assume that someone from their class would set a trap.

"I have band-aid. Wait." Yamamoto searched in his sport bag and took out a band-aid. "Here." He helped him and Tsuna just smiled. "Thank you, Yamamoto-kun." "It's okay. You can drop the suffix."

Tsuna smiled brightly, beaming at him. "Okay!" Yamamoto laughed. He looked at him and tilted his head. He was nice, he thought. A bit clumsy but it didn't make him less likeable.

Yamamoto wandered with his thought elsewhere as Tsuna raised his voice. "Yamamoto? Are you ok?" The baseball fan raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Of course. Okay, hope you're doing better later. I have to go. See you tomorrow!" Yamamoto stood up and waved before he went.

Turning Tsuna his back he didn't saw the very, very worried look of Tsuna who looked after him.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto always had a sharp mind and eyes. He noticed little things faster and easier than other people. He gave himself as a cheerful boy – which he really was, too – but he also knew about the darkness and cruelness of the world. He never experienced that cruelness but he knew that it was there. Always and it would never fade away. He knew that Gokudera had a hard childhood even if Gokudera never told him. He could sense it. He could understand his bitterness.<p>

At home not everything was as happy as he always played for. His father was still his father he knew. He was strict but kind, disciplined but sympathetic, conservative but solicitous. He was a good father how loved his only son. But he was busy. Very busy. It was not like that they lived in poor conditions but he always strived for a good future without care so he worked all day.

Yamamoto's mother died at his age of two so he didn't know much about his mother but his father told him everything about her and showed him photos. Yamamoto came to love his mother and even missed here. As his father got a new 'mother' as he just turned ten. Yamamoto had nothing against her, he accepted her easily because he thought that she would make him happy.

But the woman wasn't very generous. She didn't pay much attention to Yamamoto and if he called her 'Mum' she would just look at him with a glint of disgust in her eyes. But he understood this disgust in her eyes. He exactly knew that but he continued. Not because he wanted to disgust her but because he knew that it would make his father happy.

Her name was Sawamura Akari. She got married to his father as he was twelve. It was no problem. He didn't feel left out or something like that. Not at all.

She treated Yamamoto as her own little slave after the wedding. "Do it for your mother," she told him every day. And he did. He smiled and grinned and nobody knew this kind of painful arch in his heart. He always told himself that he was happy. He had a loving father, a not so loving and a best friend who would – even with his grumpiness – be there for him. He was happy.

Yamamoto made it to a habit to smile and never show his pain and sorrow to everyone because then they would ask. And he didn't like to answer those questions.

Because, why should he bother other people with his problems? They certainly had their own problems. So he didn't talk to no one about this. Even Gokudera didn't know much about him. He didn't ask either. It was funny. Yamamoto always thought of him as his best friend even though they didn't know much about each other.

He never told Gokudera. He just thought it. Because he liked being around the silver haired boy. He liked Gokudera's temperament; he showed his feelings and always made himself clear. Shout out his feelings and didn't bother what other thought of him. A few could say he was arrogant but Yamamoto thought that it was a strong characteristic from him.

Sometimes Yamamoto felt jealous over Gokudera. He just didn't care about others opinion and did what he wanted to do. Yamamoto would like to have this characteristic. But he hadn't.

* * *

><p><em>Yamamoto Mansion, 5:50pm<em>

Yamamoto closed the door of his mansion and slipped out of his shoes. "I'm home," he called getting no answer as expected. But he knew that his stepmother was there. He walked to the living room. "Hello, Mum," he said and smiled at her. Yamamoto Akari didn't even bother to look up at him and kept reading this fashion magazine or whatever. Yamamoto pressed his lips together. Maybe… "I said 'Hello, Mum'," he burst out loud and was shocked by this impact of volume of his voice.

Akari raised his head and looked at him. "No need shout at me," she said bored and sighed. "Hello, Takeshi," she said and rolled her eyes. Yamamoto frowned. "What are you doing?" he tried to make a conversation. "How was your day?" Akari clapped her magazine together and turned to her stepson. "Are you really trying to make a conversation with me?" she asked and in her voice swung a sarcastic tone. Yamamoto nodded. "Don't. Try. It. Ever. Again." She glared at him. "Don't do it. I don't have to have this conversation with a brat like you who always has baseball in his head." She waved her hand to signalize that he can go.

Yamamoto grinded his teeth and swallowed a protest. "You should learn more for school," Akari suddenly said. "I saw your school notes from the first semester. It was… horrible. But what can your father expect from an airhead who always has baseball in his head. You're a no-good. You can't do anything right." She sighed and shrugged her head. Yamamoto just nodded and walked out of the door.

He decided to go outside, maybe doing practicing. Yes, that sounded like a good idea. He put his bags and things in his room and grabbed his baseball bat. He walked out of the room, going for practice in the park near their house.

All he could do alone was swing his bat, imagine a pitcher throwing a ball into the strike zone. Almost obsessed he swung his bat.

_Vongola Mansion, 7:45pm_

"Hey. Do you have your eyes already on someone?"

G. sat down in front of Tsunayoshi and looked at him. Tsuna looked up from his extra homework he had to do because not doing the former one. "Hm? What do you mean?"

"I mean for one of your own… guardians." G. raised an eyebrow. Tsunayoshi remained silent and stared into the air. G. bent down to him. "You have?" "N-no… not exactly… I-" Tsuna shrugged his head.

"I have." Tsunayoshi and G. looked up. Reborn stood at the door and sat down next to Tsunayoshi. He leaned back and put his feet on the desk. "Don't do it," Tsuna said with a pout. Reborn shot him a glare.

"Hey, tell me, Reborn. What do you mean by you have your eyes on someone?" G changed the subject. Tsuna looked at Reborn, worriedly. Reborn smirked. "Ask Tsuna, he knows." G. turned his gaze to Tsuna. "And?"

Tsuna licked his lips. "It's Yamamoto Takeshi."

_Yamamoto Mansion, 7:55pm_

As Yamamoto entered his house, sweating from training, his father stood in the hallway looking into the air. "Oh, pops, you're home. Sorry I was practicing," Yamamoto said with a bright grin. Then Akari walked out of the living room. "Darling…"

"Is it true?" Tsuyoshi asked and looked at Yamamoto.

A shiver ran down his spine. Something bad was going to happen…

* * *

><p><em>Day 2<em>

_Namimori Gakuen, 7:24am_

It was too early to be at school. Too early. But like this he won't be late. He knew that the school was already open. He ambled powerless along the empty corridor just to walk upstairs. At a high point.

He just felt powerless. All his strength, all his power left his bones. He… he wasn't feeling like … being an existence in this world anymore. He opened the door to the roof. A cold breeze caught him and he breathed it in. He closed his eyes and walked to the metal fence. He just stood there, looking at the school ground. He climbed over the fence and still held on the fence which touched his back. The metal felt cold on his hands.

He closed his eyes and breathed slowly. Calmly. His heart beat fast in his chest but he felt calm. He breathed in. Slowly out. One step and it's over. No one needed him anymore. The disappointed look in his father's eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. No one would care if he-

"Yamamoto! Stop! Don't!" A voice screamed. It was clear and loud, fear vibrated in the voice. Yamamoto opened his eyes and looked over his shoulders to see … Tsuna.

Tsuna panted and looked with brown large eyes at him. "Yamamoto, please. Don't do it."

Yamamoto smiled. "Hello, Tsuna. Sorry… it's just your third day." He smiled out of reflex. It was a habit. Tsuna looked feared and worried at him. "Don't. You don't have to put on a smile," Tsuna said, coming slowly closer. Yamamoto looked at him.

"Not in a situation like this. You don't have to smile if you don't feel like it." Tsuna frowned.

"We… please don't. It's not your time yet." Yamamoto laughed a bit. "How can you decide?"

Tsuna looked at him. Yamamoto widened his eyes. The brown eyes he looked into yesterday were kind but shy, kind of weak but honest. It had nothing like self-conscious and power. But now he saw strength, power and firmness in them. Self-trust. Self-conscious.

"Because I can." His voice Yamamoto knew was quiet and shy. Always stuttering and nervous. Now he sounded what his eyes told him. And then his eyes softened. "And so can you." Yamamoto looked away. He closed his eyes. "Yes. And now is my time."

He let go of the fence. Tsuna shrugged. "Yamamoto…"

"No one needs me. I'm just good at baseball. No one… had ever needed me. And no one will need me. I'm useless. I'm a no-good. I … bring disappointment and sadness over my father." His voice quivered. He felt like crying. "I can't forgive me for that. I'm sorry, Tsuna." He leaned forward, feeling the gravity dragged him down. Feeling the air touching his face. It felt a little bit relieving but also.. a bit scared. It was finally over.

"YAMAMOTO!"

* * *

><p>HA! Bet you thought that the chapters are titled with Day so and so! ... XD<p>

gosh I hope it was not too long and boring. I try to take out unneccessary stuff out of the next chapter... I hope I can do it!

_Please leave me a review because I want to know your thought and maybe ideas. Did you like it? Would you like to know more about the story? And their relationships? Also let me know about your pairings you'd like to have, maybe I could make it... ( but I have one/two couple in mind that are set so ... but maybe you can change my mind? Democracy ftw! XD _

**_So, please review ._**


	3. Chapter 3

_OMG, thanks for all the reviews! I'm so happy right now you can't believe it ^-^ some of them were really lovel It really wants to make me faster in writing. But unfortunately my mind is faster than my fingers to type my ideas ): If so I would already have uploaded the third chapter XD I hope you will continue like this story and idea and yeah. Wow. I didn't expect the story do be reviewed that much. But I feel really honored and happy and gooooosh. Where with my feeeelings? :D _

_But I'm kind of confused because I have no idea why I can't see all of your reviews. I just can read them when I receive a e-mail or by moderating reviews ( this part I also don't get. Sorry, I'm stupid x_x ) Did I just have to wait? Please free me from this confusion! T_T ( it's hard on answering all of the reviews, because I can't see all of them! ) _

**_Knightmare Knight Zero & Senji Ouki: _**_I'm so glad you liked it! Thanks and I try my best do upload as fast as I can! _

**_DragonClaw827:_**_you love to poke on my grammar mistakes D: No, kidding. I appreciate that you tell me! And the pairings sound good to me ;D We will see who ends up with each other. _

**_Silvermoon170:_**_Thanks for the review! Oh, die is a little harsh. But yeah, she isn't nice. You're right. Haha, I know it's a typo but Gokeruda is quite a good typo for Gokudera! He should call him that! Please don't be offended if I mentioned your typo :x I think it's really good. I also look forward how he gathered his family together… ( she said and is the author xD ) _

**_Farronewp & Natsu Yuuki:_**_Tormenting you? I make you curious but… I … I do not tormenting … you… I'm not Reborn! ( even if a character test said I am Reborn. It's not true! I'm clumsy and silly, like Tsuna ! And if news happens I'm the last person who get to know it! I'm not Reborn! xD ) Thanks for the review! Glad you enjoyed it!_

**_Mitsu21: _**_Thanks! Oh, I was surprised, too! Didn't think that I'll get so much reviews. Thanks, thanks, thanks! ^/^_

**_Takatou:_**_Ne?! I Thought so, too. I was really … twisted (?) because Tsuyoshi is actually a nice character and I didn't know if I could do it but somehow… I had to change a few characteristic to make it work. I think you should let yourself surprise and read what's going to happen! Thanks for your feedback!_

**_Lizie:_**_No, no, no, I'm not torturing my readers! How could I? I just build up tense and make you curious! That's not torturing! I'm not Reborn! What happened with Giotto and his guardians I will explain it in later chapters. So stay tuned! :D ( Always wanted to say this! ) _

**_Annoying Review:_**_Oh, you should change your guest name. Because your reviews aren't annoying at all! I like to read them! It's making me happy ^-^ And thanks for the life lesson, I will consider it! XD I think it's kind of logical without murder and so because he is not mafia. He isn't involved in it and I think a murder in a not-mafia related family is a bit… exaggerated. But I'm relieved that you think so too! But… I must correct you ( Sorry that I didn't make myself clear! ) that his father didn't receive a phone call he stood in the hallway. So they speak face to face :x I'm sorry that you could misunderstood the situation! Oh my god, thank you! Oh, don't make me blush u/v/u I'm not a professional writer/author. It's just a hobby of mine and quite enjoying it! Thanks! SO MUCH THANKS TO YOU! __**YOU'RE ALSO AWESOME!**_

_I kind of the feeling that this chapter isn't so good… I don't know :x The writing style, the happening. _

_But… I hoped you will enjoy it and have fun!_

* * *

><p><em>Day 2 – continued <em>

_Namimori Gakuen, school roof, 7:28am_

Yamamoto had his eyes shut. His heart beat fast. He expected to collide at the hard unforgiving ground but instead he felt a hard grip on his wrist. Slowly he opened his eyes, blinked confused as he looked up. He widened his eyes as he saw Tsuna holding Yamamoto's wrist.

"T-Tsuna!" He couldn't believe that Tsuna was holding his wrist, that he could hold his weight. He was kind of relieved that Tsuna's body was still lying on the roof floor. With the other hand he held himself at the fence. "Tsuna, let go," Yamamoto said. "You can't-"

"Don't tell me what I can or not can!" Tsuna suddenly shot back and glared at Yamamoto. "I will not let you die, Yamamoto. Whatever has happened, it is not worth. Don't go without fighting for yourself." Tsuna tried to smile at him. "Because life is all you have. Don't give up, please, Yamamoto. Live. When you don't do it for your father then do it for _yourself_. Not for anyone but for yourself."

Yamamoto looked stunned at Tsuna. His hear arched and he wanted to cry. He summoned hope again as he looked in Tsuna's brown confident eyes. His lips were quivering. "But… but it's too late," he whispered. Tsuna grinded with his teeth. Suddenly Yamamoto's wrist slipped slowly from Tsuna's hand. Tsuna tried to grip harder. "No, no, no!" Tsuna said. "It's not too late. Don't ever think that. It's never too late!" Tsuna said.

Suddenly the black haired could spot orange color in Tsuna's eyes. They were shimmering in his eyes and he felt himself pulled up. But then Tsuna gasped. Yamamoto heard bones crack. He paled. "Tsuna!"

He could see pain in Tsuna's eyes. He must hurt himself as he tried to save him from saving. His wrist slowly slipped again…

… as suddenly a hand with a black wristband hold Yamamoto's arm. Yamamoto widened his eyes. He couldn't believe who helped him. Tsuna looked up. "Oh…"

"G-Gokudera," Yamamoto breathed. He saw Gokudera frown and almost laughed seeing his friend's always angry expression. Gokudera pulled him up, fell back with Tsuna on the roof floor with Yamamoto. Yamamoto gasped and closed his eyes. "… Go-"

Suddenly he felt a hard fist against his cheek, feeling like he would just fly back off the roof. "Hiiieee! Yamamoto!" Tsuna grabbed him and looked at Gokudera who punched Yamamoto right in his face. Yamamoto panted. "Ouch…" He rubbed his cheek and looked up at Gokudera who stood in front of him and glared angry at him.

"Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said slowly. But Gokudera turned back and left the roof, shut the door angry and loud. Worried Tsuna looked after him. Yamamoto closed his eyes and sighed. "It's okay… I think, I deserve this…"

He smiled sadly and looked at Tsuna. Tsuna looked back and shrugged his head. "What… no, come to the infirmary." He stood up and moaned. Yamamoto immediately looked at Tsuna and got up. "You're hurt. I heard bones cracking!" He touched Tsuna's left shoulder which should be unharmed. Tsuna smiled. "It's okay… but let's go to the infirmary." Yamamoto frowned and looked at the smaller boy. He was so different. He … he could feel that Tsuna had noticed his fake smile. And he did know him for just two days! They just talked to each other once!

Yamamoto's heart pounded against his chest and it hurt. Guilt went through his body. Tsuna touched his elbow. "It's okay. Let's go," he said ensuring. Slowly they walked down. Yamamoto also looked for Gokudera but he didn't saw him anywhere.

At the infirmary the school nurse fix her glasses and looked at both of them. "You are early. What happened?" "I think Tsuna hurt his shoulder. Can you check it?" The school nurse got up. "Okay. What's your name and which class are you?" she asked.

"Uh… Sawada Tsunayoshi, class 1-A. But that's not important-" He looked at Yamamoto, worried. Yamamoto forced a smile. "It's okay. I… I'll wait with you here. Please."

Tsuna sighed and sat down in front of the nurse. "Which shoulder?" the nurse asked.

After she inspected Tsuna's shoulder and noticing that it should really hurt if she touched it – but Tsuna hold all his pain inside. Yamamoto looked worried at Tsuna. He was pale. Really paler than before.

Guilt quivered in his heart, overcame his whole body. "…you should go to the hospital. You shoulder could be broken. It would be best if you go now." Tsuna frowned. "But-" "You don't want to worsen hit, do you? You." She turned to Yamamoto.

Yamamoto shrugged and looked at her. "Could you bring him there?" He gulped and nodded. "O-of course. I… I will bring him there. C-come, Tsuna." He didn't stutter often but now…he felt so guilty. Tsuna got up and sighed, tried not to moan out of pain.

"Yamamoto. It's okay. You don't need to worry." He put a hand on his arm and smiled at him. The baseball fan looked worried at him. "I… I call… a taxi. Or… it's a long way by foot," he said flustered. Tsuna nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

_Namimori Hospital, 8:42am_

Yamamoto sat in the waiting room, fidgeting nervously on the chair. He supported his elbows on his knees and clenched his hands into his black hair.

What had he done? He had done something terrible. He was really useless. He was useless. He couldn't take suicide right and he got someone else involved. He can't do anything good. He was…

"You aren't useless," a voice came up and Yamamoto raised his head. He looked into brown orbs and gasped. "Tsuna! How-" "I'm fine. The doctor said I have luck. It could be worse." He didn't smile to encourage Yamamoto. He looked at him. His shoulder with arm was bandaged and it looked like it was splinted. He wanted to ask what it was but Tsuna sat down next to him.

"Yamamoto. Are you okay?" He looked at Yamamoto worriedly. He blinked and looked at Tsuna. "… What? Why?" Tsuna tilted his head. "You tried to jump from a roof. You don't have to tell me why but… don't do this again, okay?" He put a hand on Yamamoto's cheeks and smiled now encouraging.

"Be strong. Life will get better. It always will. Just don't give up hope." His smile was soft and warm, he felt like crying again. He wanted to curl into a ball, put his head on Tsuna's lap and cry until he fell asleep.

"And… Who would give me a band-aid if I fell again?" Tsuna said joking and smiled at him. And then he looked at him with a serious face. "I think we could be friends. And therefore I need you." Tsuna smiled.

This broke the ban of Yamamoto's tears. He never cried the last six years. He always held them back and never let them control him. Never cried even when his stepmother admitted that she was disgusted with him when he turned fourteen. He never cried when he felt left alone by his father. He never cried when each hurting words of his stepmother hurt him. He never cried when his father believed her and not him. He never cried.

And now he cried like a baby. His shoulder trembled, he struggled for breath, his stomach started to hurt but he cried. Yamamoto felt and arm around his shoulder and pressed him against a shoulder. Tsuna pressed him against his left shoulder so that Yamamoto could cry on it.

He patted his back of his head and let him cry.

Yamamoto felt like a heavy load was taken away from his shoulders. He could bear with Tsuna blaming him for his injury and he could bear with Tsuna's hate against him but… he couldn't bear it that Tsuna was so warm and kind.

Yamamoto clenched his hands into Tsuna's school uniform and cried all the tears he should have shed over the last six years. He tried to stop but he couldn't. Tsuna felt so warm and welcoming, his hand on his back felt so strong and encouraging. He never cried so hard in front of someone. Tsuna radiated a warm feeling. It felt just like… family.

_Namimori Park, 9:05am_

Quietly the brunet and the black haired boy walked through the park near the hospital. They exactly knew that they were skipping class but they didn't care. Tsunayoshi just walked next to Yamamoto and Yamamoto looked at the sky. Suddenly he stopped. Tsuna looked at him.

"My father re-married as I was twelve," Yamamoto suddenly said. "My mother died two years after my birth. I never got to know her really but father's telling always let me feel that I would have loved her so much. His new wife came into our life as ten." He looked at Tsuna. "I… was never happy around her. I didn't like her but I couldn't tell that my father. Because he looked so happy next to her. I couldn't bring myself to tell him that I didn't like her."

He sat down on a park bench and looked into the sky. Tsuna followed him.

"Yesterday…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

_"__The urn of your mother is broken," Tsuyoshi said before Yamamoto could say something more. Yamamoto gasped and widened his eyes. "What…" _

_Tsuyoshi looked at him. His eyes…. They looked pained and disappointed. Akari clung to his arm and looked worried. "Tsuyoshi, darling. I… I'm so sorry. I couldn't hold Yamamoto back." She looked at the teenager. "I … I admit that I was mean to him. I said something that I wasn't supposed to say." She touched Tsuyoshi's cheek. "It's my fault." _

_"__Wh-what do you mean?" Yamamoto dared to ask. "I can't blame you to deny the fact, Takeshi," Akari said and looked to Tsuyoshi. "Please, don't be to mad." _

_Tsuyoshi licked his lips. "Is it true that you… you destroyed your mother's altar and with it the urn? With your bat?" he asked looking directly in Yamamoto's eyes. Yamamoto widened his eyes. He began to shiver and his grip on his baseball bat tightened. He knew the look in his father's eyes._

_'__He knows it. He believes her. He won't listen to me.' Yamamoto opened his mouth but couldn't say a word. "It's okay," Akari whispered to Tsuyoshi. "He's a teenager. I shouldn't have-" "Be quiet, Akari. Yamamoto, did you?" _

_Yamamoto couldn't say a word. He just couldn't. He knew that his father believed Akari. Even if he would deny it he won't believe him. He knew the look in his eyes. To deny it would make it worse. _

_"__I- I… I did…" he said and dropped his head. He heard his father inhaled the air sharply. "Go. Go to your room. I don't want…" Tsuyoshi didn't need to finish the sentence. Yamamoto finished the sentence in his mind. '-to see your face.' He nodded and slowly walked to his room. Shutting the door and sank down on the floor. _

_He didn't cry. He just sat there staring holes in the air and thought… _

_'__I should end this.'_

**_Flashback End._**

* * *

><p>Yamamoto closed his eyes and sighed. Tsuna listened to him. He had grabbed his hands to show Yamamoto that he was there. The brunet looked worriedly at him.<p>

"Yamamoto," he whispered and drew his attention. "Look." Tsuna smiled.

The black haired boy frowned and looked where Tsuna looked. He widened his eyes and got up immediately. "Po- Father," he stuttered and looked surprised and shocked. Tsuyoshi walked towards him and stopped in front of him, looking at him. He frowned and then he raised his hands. Yamamoto expected a punch and pinched his eyes shut to prepare for the punch.

But he never felt the punch he thought to deserve. Instead he felt the hand ruffling his black hair roughly.

"You… you stupid son," he said and cupped his son's face. Yamamoto blinked surprised at him. "W-what?" "You are so stupid, Takeshi. So, so stupid." He hugged him. "Going on the roof and trying to … I … what … I'm so glad you're alive," Tsuyoshi mumbled and Yamamoto felt his father crying. It was a big shock for the baseball fan. "F-father?" "Oh god, since when did you call me father and not pops?!" Tsuyoshi asked and looked at him. He sniffed and shrugged his head.

"Don't… do this again, you hear me?" He pinched the cheek of Yamamoto making Yamamoto wince. "Don't… don't leave me alone." Tsuyoshi looked at Yamamoto. "You are my son. I love you and if you would die… I would just die from hearing it." He shrugged his head. "You… why… why did you admit that you did this to the altar even if you didn't do it?"

Yamamoto shrugged and looked shocked at his father. "You… you know?!" "Of course I know! You are my son and if I didn't know my son then I failed as a father! No, I already failed as a father… I didn't notice… that you suffer so much under Akari. I'm… I'm so sorry, Takeshi. Please… please forgive me…" Yamamoto shook his head. "No… no it's… no…" He hugged his father. "It okay, pops. It's okay… don't…"

* * *

><p>In the end Tsuyoshi knew that Akari was lying. The moment Akari blamed Yamamoto for destroying his precious mother's altar he knew that it was Akari. Yamamoto loved his mother even if he didn't get to know her. He loved her and would never, <em>never<em> destroy that was so precious to him and his father. The moment Yamamoto saw the disappointment in his eyes he was disappointed in Akari. The moment Yamamoto saw that look in his eyes and claimed that he wouldn't believe him he exactly knew that it was not Yamamoto but Akari. The moment Yamamoto got asked if he did this Tsuyoshi wanted to confirm. But Yamamoto confessed and it shocked Tsuyoshi. It was like that the blindness he had over the last six years disappeared and saw all the moments again. The moments as he would ask Yamamoto something like that again and he would admit it. Things he didn't understand why Yamamoto would do it. But Yamamoto would just admit it.

Tsuyoshi understood now why. He failed as a father. He just failed at being a good father.

* * *

><p>Tsuna left them alone and walked to the next bench. He sat down and took out his mobile phone. He dialed G.'s number. "G.? Could you do me a favor? Can you look up a person called Yamamoto Akari? She must be the wife of Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, the boss of the TakeSushi-Restaurants." G. couldn't get to ask why because Tsuna hung off. He smiled a bit. Certainly he would curse him and said something like "This damn brat" and would research the woman.<p>

The brunet looked at the sky and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Pops will divorce her," Yamamoto said as he sat down to Tsuna after his father left. "It… it isn't working anymore between them." Tsuna looked at him and grabbed his hand. "Everything will be alright, Yamamoto." He smiled. Yamamoto returned the smile. It was a real smile. He didn't smile like this since long ago. It was no fake-smile he usually showed others.<p>

"Thank you, Tsuna. I … really thank you. Without you-" "No. You could've come to the same solution. I just…" He didn't end the sentence and smiled at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto laughed. "Okay." He leaned back. "So… we aren't going back to school?"

"… Reborn would kill us but… I think turning up now won't make it any better." Tsuna laughed.

* * *

><p>They didn't notice that near them was a boy looking at them and after a few minutes he left, shutting his cell phone with the last call number from Yamamoto Tsuyoshi.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Day 3<em>

_Namimori Gakuen, 8:15am_

"Oh? Sawada-kun, what happened to your shoulder?" Sasagawa Kyoko asked Tsuna as he put his bag on his desk. "Oh… I just… tripped and fell bad. Don't worry, it's nothing bad." He laughed it off as comments like 'As expected!' 'Again, tripped over air?' 'Dame-Tsuna!' 'Hey! That's a good one!'

Tsuna scratched his neck and laughed it off as Yamamoto entered the room. "Good morning, Yamamoto-kun!" A few female students said and also the other greeted the quite popular student. Yamamoto grinned and waved them a good morning.

Tsuna was relieved that Yamamoto could smile again. Really smile.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto went to the brunet and grinned at him. "Good morning, Yamamoto!"

'Oi, since then did they get along?' 'Eeh? Dame-Tsuna is befriended with Yamamoto?'

"Ah," Tsuna said and looked worried to Yamamoto. "Maybe you shouldn't come near me. I got a new nickname." He laughed a bit nervously. Yamamoto frowned and tilted his head. "Eh? Why? It's okay!" He said and grinned. Of course he heard the comments but he just ignored it. Tsuna smiled. "Thanks," he said and looked to Yamamoto's place. "Uh, y-your friend isn't there yet?" Yamamoto raised his brows and looked behind. He remained silent. He didn't speak to Gokudera since yesterday morning. He should talk to him, soon. He hoped that Gokudera would come already. "Hm, no, it seems not. Hey, how's your shoulder?" Yamamoto looked worriedly at Tsuna.

Tsuna waved with his left hand. "It's better. But I can't write much today because of it." He tilted his head.

It was already 8:25am and Gokudera still didn't arrive. Yamamoto was a bit worried because of the incident yesterday. Maybe he should call him later.

_Yamamoto Mansion, 5:42pm_

He tried to call Gokudera after school but he didn't pick up. He frowned, sitting in his bedroom. Where could he be? At home, or course. But … Yamamoto didn't know where he lived exactly. Yamamoto didn't wonder that he didn't know much about him. That was their relationship. Well, Yamamoto forced himself on Gokudera. At first, he didn't want to be friends with him.

Gokudera was an angry person. He always shouted at him, gave him insulting names but Yamamoto didn't care much because he knew that Gokudera already accepted him as a companion. But now Yamamoto was quite worried that Gokudera wasn't in school and didn't pick up his phone. He even tied it again but always the mailbox came up. He was worried.

_Vongola Mansion, 5:48pm_

"Hey, G." Tsuna fell next to G. on the couch and looked at him, grinning. G. raised an eyebrow. "What are you grinning? You can't get chocolate; chocolate makes you fat. Do you want to get fat?" G. asked and grinned. Tsuna puffed his cheeks. "No, that's not what I wanted!" he said pouting. "I wanted to ask if you get some information about a certain person."

G. tilted his head. "Hm, maybe." He flicked through his book he was reading. "Mou, c'mon, G. Tell me!" Tsuna grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it. "Please, please, please!"

He gave him his doggy look. G. raised an eyebrow and laughed out loud. "No. Not telling you. First you will rest your damn shoulder. Maybe we can talk later." Tsuna frowned. "That's mean! I look myself." Tsuna stood up. "Oka, good luck."

G. smirked and looked at Tsuna. Tsuna bit his lower lip and wanted to walk away.

"Ah. Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna stopped and looked at the red haired man. "Did you already met my nephew?"

Tsuna opened his mouth, clearly surprised. "What?!"

G. grinned and started reading again. Well, he was going to ignore Tsuna so he gave up and stalked out.

* * *

><p><em>Day 9<em>

_Namimori Gakuen, 8:25am_

"I'm worried."

Yamamoto just got to school and walked to Tsuna. He sat down in front of Tsuna's seat and looked at him. Tsuna raised his eyebrows. "Worried?" he repeated. "Yeah, about Gokudera. I didn't see him for six days and he didn't pick up his phone either."

Tsuna frowned. "Uh… maybe he's sick…" "No. He would pick up his phone. And no, I don't know where he lives." Yamamoto scratched his cheek. "Well, you know… even if we are friends I… we don't tell each other much things about us. It's kind of… we didn't have to." Yamamoto smiled.

The feeling Tsuna got was wrong, Tsuna knew it. But he was kind of jealous of Gokudera. Or maybe more of their relationship. "But-"

Suddenly the door opened roughly. Yamamoto always knew one person who would open the door so aggressively. He got up immediately and walked towards Gokudera. "Gokudera! Where were you?" Yamamoto asked and grinned at him but Gokudera just shot him a glare. Yamamoto stepped back. He watched him sitting on his seat and waited for a few seconds before he sat next to him, at his place.

"Gokudera? Are you alright?" Yamamoto asked. Gokudera ignored him. He put his feet on the desk and closed the eyes. Yamamoto frowned. He could understand that Gokudera was mad…

"…Gokudera. Please." It was kind of awkward but Yamamoto had to speak with him about what happened. But the silver haired boy still ignored him. But Yamamoto couldn't try further because Reborn entered the room. Yamamoto gave up for now and sighed.

Again, guilt overcame his body. He owed his best friend an explanation.

But he could try as much as he wanted – Gokudera ignored and didn't listen to him, even as it was lunch time. Yamamoto followed his friend but he couldn't talk about it while many students were around them. He wanted to talk to him in private.

"Gokudera! Please wait! I… I have to talk to you!" Yamamoto grabbed his wrist and held him back. "Goku-" Gokudera slapped Yamamoto's hand away and glared at him. It wasn't his usual glare he gave everyone. This one showed much more… hate and annoyance. Yamamoto's heart arched. He never received such a look from him. It hurt. Yamamoto bit his lower lip. "Gokudera…"

But the silver haired boy already turned around and walked away. Will he never… have a chance to talk to Gokudera? Yamamoto looked after him.

Too much in his sorrow he didn't notice Tsuna who stopped a few meters behind him and looked worried.

* * *

><p>Gokudera Hayato. He was half Italian, half Japanese. His father is the boss of a small mafia organization; but big enough for such an elite school. He wasn't always so grumpy and annoyed at other people. As a kid he was kind of a positive child. He lived for many years in Italy where he also was born. Gokudera also had a older sister but he didn't get along with her. He felt sick when he saw her. And of course he thought he was his mother's child.<p>

Gokudera was a talented musician. He learnt fast to play the piano. He liked his piano teacher; she was kind and friendly and very patient. He was happy. But one day she stopped visiting him.

As he turned age he heard the servant's gossip. That he wasn't the real child of his so-claimed mother, that his mother was the piano teacher who always was so kind to him. Gokudera couldn't understand the world anymore. He felt betrayed and alone. He couldn't believe his father anymore and one day he even asked him if he was his real father.

He entered quite early the mafia life. And yes, he already killed some people. Seeing the potential in his son he decided to send him to Japan so that he could visit the school he was in now. Gokudera wasn't willingly doing it. He hated his father and his family. But he saw the chance in being in Japan. He wouldn't have to talk to him. He wouldn't have to see him. He wouldn't have to interact with him. It just had advantages to be in Japan, thousands miles away.

Entering early into the mafia he saw the cruelness of the world and its irreconcilability. He saw more blood and death than many other mafia related successor in his class. He had more fight experiences. Of course he had still much to learn but he was not weak.

Gokudera was intelligent. If he wasn't so lazy and giving shit on this school he could be the best of the class – no, the best at school. But he didn't care. Well, even if he didn't care his notes were quite good because he was also too lazy to write false answers down.

His relationship with Yamamoto was… weird. You could call it weird. They was friends, friends who didn't know much about each other. The first time he saw Yamamoto he immediately thought that he was annoying. He bothered him every day that Gokudera got used to him and accepted him as a part of his school life. Yes, school life.

They didn't go further, like meeting up after school or something like that. Gokudera saw him just as a friend in his school life. He didn't want to deepen the friendship with Yamamoto; he had never wanted it. Deep in down his heart he didn't want Yamamoto to know. About his mafia life. About all the craziness in the world. Because Yamamoto had nothing to do with it.

Since he moved to Japan he lived alone. It was quite a luxurious apartment he lived in. Big, spacious. Maybe a bit too bit for Gokudera. But he didn't care. He didn't care at all.

He had nothing left what was precious to him. Music. His mother. Even his teacher who taught him to fight with dynamites left. He was alone. Alone, exactly how he liked it.

* * *

><p>Gokudera stood in the balcony of his apartment and lit on a cigarette. He felt his cell phone vibrate but he ignored it. It would be Yamamoto again who wanted to talk to him. About what, Gokudera wondered.<p>

But he kind of knew about what. The moment he entered the roof…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

_It was too early to go to school. But he woke up early and was bored so he wandered to school. As he passed the school gate he looked up. It was just coincidence that he looked up that moment. If he had not looked upwards he would have noted nothing. But he saw Yamamoto. _

_He widened his green eyes and froze. He was behind the fence and everyone knows what it means. Gokudera's body moved on its own. He dashed into the building, didn't care that he still had street shoes on his feet and took several steps to arrive the roof. _

_Gokudera opened roughly the door and stepped forward. _

_He couldn't see Yamamoto anymore. His heart… it stopped for a moment. _

_He was too late._

_He couldn't save him._

_But then he saw someone lying there… was that the new student? He couldn't move. He just heard them talking. _

_"__Because life is all you have. Don't give up, please, Yamamoto. Live. When you don't do it for your father then do it for yourself. Not for anyone but for yourself." _

_ "__But… but it's too late," he heard Yamamoto's voice saying._

_"__No, no, no! It's not too late. Don't ever think that. It's never too late!" Sawada said. _

_Gokudera didn't noticed that he had held his breath. He gasped and finally he could move. He ran towards them and before Yamamoto could slip from Sawada's hand he grabbed Yamamoto's arm. He saw the shocked look in his stupid face. 'Take that, you idiot', Gokudera thought and pulled him up. _

_After the brunet and the black haired boy felt save Gokudera felt the boiling anger in him. He was angry. He was fucking angry at Yamamoto. He was always grinning and smiling and laughing the whole time and all day long he was at school! And now he tried to … to… _

_With all his anger in him he formed his hand into a fist. _

_And punched him in the face. He heard the brunet scream but Gokudera just turned around and stormed out. Or in. Gokudera dashed the stair downwards and left the school ground. He was angry. Angry and disappointed. He never felt this much … _

_Maybe… just maybe he was angry at himself that he never noticed. That he was blind. _

_Later that day – or just a few hours later – he saw Sawada and Yamamoto at the park near the hospital. They were talking… and Gokudera called someone. _

_"__He's at the park near the hospital. Your son, I mean. He tried to commit suicide." With these dry hearing words he hung up on Yamamoto Tsuyoshi and observed the two students. He looked at them and felt a pain in his heart. But as soon as he confirmed that Yamamoto was alright he left._

**_Flashback End._**

* * *

><p>Gokudera sighed and closed his eyes. He hated this feeling. He ... he knew it. Making 'friends' at school was bad. He didn't like this kind of feeling. He just… he should just stop being friends with Yamamoto.<p>

Without friends he wouldn't care for anyone. He just had to cut ties with him.

So he took his cell phone and denied the in-coming call from Yamamoto.

* * *

><p>Oh god. I hope it was okay to read and it was not to long and boring and ... oooooh. :x I kind of find it hard to start Gokudera's part... I don't know...<p>

**_Please support me further with your encouraging reviews! I love reading them and it motivates me to write faster! :D_**


End file.
